thewarriorcatsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Russetheart
}} General Information Appearance Russetheart is a russet tortoiseshell tom with a black tip of tail, black nose, and green eyes. He is smaller than average size, with a perpetually ruffled pelt. He has small paws and a small muzzle. Personality He is shy but funny and friendly, and is fiercely loyal to his best friends. He isn't outgoing, and only acts this way around his good friends, which consist of two cats. He is very thoughtful and doesn't speak out often, and when he does, it's usually about an idea of his that his siblings or others think is stupid. History Before the roleplay: Russetheart's roleplay appearances begin from nearly the moment he is born. During the roleplay: Russetkit was born to Amberfire and Rowanfoot in NightClan, along with his sisters, Deerkit and Robinkit, and his brother, Bramblekit. He is first seen watching his siblings and Feathershine's kits playing, and is asked by Songkit why he doesn't want to join. He replies that it's too rough for him, and the two watch them play. Later, when the other kits discover that Ivykit could become a mute and start teasing him, Russetkit stands up for him with Songkit. Duskwhisker and Amberfire come out of the nursery and tell the other kits to apologize. They do, and sulk back in the nursery. After that commotion, Russetkit and Songkit play-fight outside the nursery. Soon, he, his siblings, and Songkit and Ivykit become apprentices. He is congratulated by Duskwhisker, but not his parents. He, Songpaw, Ivypaw, and their mentors are out hunting when WaterClan cats attack. Russetpaw fights, and ends up with a wounded shoulder. After he is treated by Moonbriar, he sleeps and is woken up the next day by Lightningsky. She tells him, Songpaw, and Ivypaw that they can sleep in since their mentors are out patrolling. For a partner hunting session, Russetpaw is paired up with Ivypaw, and comments that it'll be too easy. Ivypaw nods in agreement. Songpaw and Bramblepaw start arguing after Bramblepaw insults Russetpaw by saying he's weak, and Songpaw gets angry at him. Russetpaw bumps into her and Bramblepaw insults Songpaw by saying she's the one with the problem. He tries to console Songpaw, and she is shown to be very angry at Bramblepaw, who is careless about the whole thing. Later, he is made a warrior by the name of Russetheart. Songfoot, also recently made a warrior, asks Fleetfoot he is, and backs out, only to slam straight into him. He comments that he found nests where he, Songfoot, and Ivytrail can sleep near each other. Songfoot says, "Great!" and then says that they need to hold their warrior vigil. Russetheart and Songfoot walk out together, fur brushing. After their vigil is done, the new warriors go back to their dem, but Russetheart and Songfoot find out that their nests were taken by Russetheart's siblings. Russetheart asks in a hurt voice why they did that, and Embertail replies that they said the nests were more comfortable. Songfoot confronts Bramblestrike, who just stays in the nest. Smokescreen arrives and takes Songfoot out to collect more moss, saying (indirectly) that it's no big deal. Russetheart thinks that he could've handled the situation well enough, and starts to ache inside. He realizes he's feeling this way because one of his only friends, Songfoot, is starting to hang out with another cat, Smokescreen, more often. When Songfoot and Smokescreen come back, he helps Songfoot with the moss. Russetheart then lays down next to her, thinking that it was good that she was there right then. The next day, he joins Songfoot in waiting for patrols, and is about to talk to her when Smokescreen butts in. Luckily, Smokescreen gets called for a patrol, and he and Songfoot join Runningbreeze's border patrol. Songfoot teases him about jumping so high when she tries to get his attention, and he replies by saying he scared her so much one time that she practically flew to the top of the Great Birch tree. Songfoot flicks her tail on his nose, making him sneeze, and Runningbreeze comments that they need to get a move on. As they walk out, Russetheart overhears Songfoot and Ivytrail talking, and he hears his name. He thinks about asking Songfoot about it, but decides against. When Ivytrail comes to walk beside him, they make small talk as they travel towards the WaterClan border. Songfoot then gets her paw stuck in thorns, and Russetheart helps to paw some away. Runningbreeze offers to take her back to camp, but Russetheart does instead. Songfoot then lightly shooes him out of the medicine den after putting her there. Later on, Songfoot calls out for Ivytrail or Russetheart, and the latter tom comes bounding over, saying what's up. She remarks that she can probably do a patrol that day. A while later, Songfoot noses Russetheart awake, and they go to attend the ceremony of Maplekit and Bearkit's apprenticeship. Ivytrail becomes a mentor, and the two congratulate him. Russetheart asks if they can join Ivytrail on touring the territory, and he accepts. As they walk out with Maplepaw, soon they scent a badger. Russetheart orders Maplepaw to go back to camp and get a patrol, and he mutters, "Oh, dear StarClan," as the badger looms over them. The patrol arrives, and the battle commences. After defeating the badger, the patrol goes back to camp, and place Otterspirit and Songfoot in the medicine den because of their severe injuries. Upon saying that Songfoot isn't doing very well, Russetheart mutters, "I would of shredded it!", which causes his company to start holding back laughs. He asks why they're laughing, and Fleetfoot responds, "Nothing." Russetheart is still suspicious, and thinks to himself about what would he do if Songfoot didn't make it. Later, Ivytrail says Songfoot is awake, and Russetheart and Duskwhisker rush inside the medicine den along with Ivytrail to see her. Hazelpaw complains about why Russetheart is allowed to go inside if he isn't family, and Songfoot replies that as far as she's concerned, he's family. Russetheart and Ivytrail talk with her for a little bit, then Ivytrail leaves at Dawnleaf's call. When Moonbriar gives Songfoot some herbs, she starts to get a little delirious, and chatters on about what she would name her kits if she had any. Russetheart says that her names are very nice, and remarks that she's bound to get a mate soon with her great personality. After saying that, Darkstar calls a meeting, and Russetheart is made mentor to Ripplepaw. Songfoot congratulates him, but he misses the note of wistfulness in her voice as he takes his apprentice out to tour the territory. As Ripplepaw excitedly asks questions, he responds to them, saying, "That's a tree," and "Um... sycamores." When she asks if she could climb a tree, he says no, and thinks about visiting Songfoot after he's done showing Ripplepaw the territory. Upon returning to camp, Russetheart slips into the medicine den, but doesn't see Songfoot. Moonbriar tells him she's in Darkstar's den, and he goes to wait for her outside the leader's den with a mouse to give her when she comes out. When Songfoot exits, she bumps into Russetheart, and awkwardly explains that she needs to talk to him outside of camp. Russetheart agrees, wondering what she needs to tell him. After a bit of questioning by Russetheart, he finds out she's expecting kits, and he's the father. He promises her that he will be there when they're born, not because he feels like he has to, but because he truly cares for Songfoot and wants to be there with her. They go back to camp, both heading to the warriors' den. After they fall asleep, Ivytrail is seen saying they all knew it would happen sometime or another, implying Russetheart's and Songoot's relationship as mates. The next morning, Russetheart asks Songfoot if she should be sleeping in the nursery. Songfoot replies that she doesn't need to, and Russetheart's response is cut off by Lightningsky's command to join a border patrol, and leaves. After Nightfang's patrol returns after a battle with possibly rogues, Russetheart is shocked to hear about the demise of Smokescreen, a former contender for Songfoot's affection, Aspentail, and Hawkeye, Songfoot's father. When Songfoot tells him the rogues probably attacked, he mutters about what he would do if he could get his claws on the rogues. Songfoot then returns to the nursery after Rivereyes' words, and Russetheart attends the Clan meeting that Darkstar holds. Advanced Information Health Russetheart's physical health is well for his size. He has no sicknesses or deformities except for his small stature and can fight reasonably well. His mental health is excellent; he enjoys playing mind games to work out his problem-solving skills. Skills An exceptional skill of Russetheart's is his ability to look for multiple ways to solve a problem in the span of a few seconds. However, he almost never says the solutions aloud unless it's crucial to the situation. His physical skills are nothing to be admired. Relationships Family Amberfire: Russetheart doesn't speak to his mother often, as she ignored him as a kit because he was too scrawny and weak to even consider becoming a warrior. Their relationship remains uncertain to this day. Rowanfoot: Russetheart's relationship was his father is similar to his mother's; he doesn't speak to him often and doesn't enjoy being around him. This is because Rowanfoot had the same attitude towards Russetheart as his mother did. Bramblestrike: Russetheart dislikes his brother, for all throughout his kithood and apprenticeship, he would relentlessly tease him about his size and his "stupidity". He would usually be the perpetrator of pranks and rumors spread about his brother, with his sisters following along. Russetheart distances himself from his brother today. Deertail: Russetheart is on somewhat friendly terms with this sister, for she was always kind to him when Bramblestrike wasn't around, and went along with his ruthless teasing only because she didn't want to seem weak by defending her little brother, or have Bramblestrike forever shun her. Robinfeather: Russetheart is on less friendly terms with this sister; she would willingly go along with Bramblestrike's teasing and always shot down Russetheart's protests. He also dislikes her because of her arrogance, and even though she could be caring, she wasn't to him. Songfoot: Russetheart thinks very highly of his mate, and has been fond of her since they were kits and they sat and watched the other kits play together. She was also one of two cats that was a great friend of his, and he'll always treasure that. Smokekit: Although Russetheart's son prefers to relax rather than play, he's always up for a chat or even a little play-fighting with his father. The two have a strong bond and Russetheart loves him very much. Shadekit: This son of Russetheart's is always ready for fights or adventure, and he often wrestles or learns battle moves with his father. Their relationship is excellent and Russetheart cares for him very much. Love Interests Russetheart's only love interest was Songfoot; ever since he was a kit, he found her easy to be around, funny, smart, and kind. Little did he know, Songfoot felt the same as well, and the two remain mates to this day. Friendships Ivytrail: Russetheart considers Ivytrail to be his best friend, and is the only one he trusts to confide in besides Songfoot. The two are very close and have been ever since kithood, when he and his sister befriended the scrawny tom. He is one of two cats Russetheart considers to be friends. Enemies Russetheart considers his brother Bramblestrike to be his most prominent enemy, after his ruthless teasing and putting down for most of his life. Other Trivia *Russetheart's kithood and apprenticeship was a nightmare for him. *Russetheart considers Ivytrail and Songfoot, now his mate, to be his only friends. *When Songfoot told him she was expecting kits, he didn't know they were his. *Russetheart has a great sense of humor that is seldom seen except with his close friends. Memorable Quotes "She and Ivytrail are pretty much my only friends... and now she's hanging out with Smokescreen." Art Gallery Nothing yet. Category:NightClan Cat Category:Warriors Category:Toms Category:Characters Category:Clan Cat Category:Living Characters